


Wonders Never Cease

by MistressofMischief



Series: Darcy Lewis Smut Week Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonders never cease on Asgard. On a normal day in Asgard, Darcy finds herself perusing the library when she comes across a secret entrance to a tunnel. Darcy being Darcy, she can't help but explore what lies beyond the secret door. </p><p>Meetings with a mischievous trickster god in store? Or will Darcy be lost forever more in the labyrinth of the tunnels? Who will rescue her from her plight, but a handsome, debonair Asgardian Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders Never Cease

**Author's Note:**

> For For FuckYeahDarcyLewis' Darcy Lewis Smut Week Challenge
> 
> To make up for the fact I've been behind, I combined Day 3 and Day 4 into a much longer one-shot than the last two
> 
> Day 3: Doppleganger Crossover or Locked in  
> Day 4: Power Dynamic or Mind Games
> 
> Which did I choose??
> 
> I guess it's all a matter of perspective.
> 
> Warning: NO PLOT. Absolutely pure smut...though strangely enough, it came along as I got an idea for a plot for another fic. So... more to come on that, maybe?
> 
> Also, a good song that kind of coincides with this fic is Sexy Silk by Jessica Cornish. In case you're curious or looking for new-ish music..
> 
> Anyway, no copyright intended. I own nothing, possibly not even my own reason or sanity...
> 
> And not beta'd
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a nice quiet day on Asgard. Jane was sciencing and talking with Heimdall, Thor was training with Sif and the Warriors Three, and Darcy was spending her afternoon absorbing Asgardian culture.

Finishing up on 'A Brief History of Midgard,' Darcy went to the shelves to look up more books in languages she could understand. She found a book on magiks and sorcery that looked interesting. 

Pondering the difference between magik and magic, she made her way back to her comfy little alcove. As she turned, perusing the book, she heard a noise that caused her to pause. 

Darcy turned her head to see that a secret passageway had been opened behind the very shelf where she retrieved her book.

Arching an eyebrow, she said, "Well, that's not cliche or ominous at all." And yet, a smirk crept on her face as she closed her book, placed it back on the shelf, and made her way into the hidden passageway. 

Looking through the doorway, Darcy saw a tunnel sparsely lined with torches. Her mind racing with questions and curiosities, she decided to venture further. As she walked in, footsteps echoing on the cobbled walkway, she heard shifting stone. Darcy turned around in time to see the door slide back into place and disappear, almost like there wasn't a door there to begin with.

"Crap," she exclaimed. "Ok, Darcy, don't panic," she said to herself as she grabbed a torch. "All passages lead somewhere, right?"

And with that, she ventured forward. 

She made her way through the winding tunnels, one hand holding the torch, the other keeping the skirt of her dress up so she wouldn't trip over it. She wondered where the passage would lead and whether or not a certain Trickster god would be lurking around these tunnels. 

 _Relax. He's most likely busy being creepy somewhere else, being a guard and creeping on maidens or projecting in_ other _shadowy places_

She moved her torch into a dark alcove. Nothing. She took a deep breath and continued walking. 

* * *

15 Minutes. Darcy had been wandering around these tunnels for 15 minutes! 

She was no longer panicking, her curiosity was wearing thin, and she was getting seriously annoyed. She was locked in a fucking labyrinth!

She was just about to start banging on random stones on the wall when she heard footsteps approaching. Darcy brandished her torch, ready for anything. 

"Lady Darcy?"  

Darcy spun around and faced Asgard's version of Robin Hood.

"Fandral?" She replied, first surprised then relieved, "Oh thank god! I've been wandering around for so long!" She hugged him in her excitement and almost immediately froze and stepped back. "Sorry," she laughed nervously, "Just, got a little lost and so relieved to find someone else."

Fandral laughed, smiled, and said, "A pleasure to help a fair maiden in distress." He finished with a bow. He then took her hand, cradled it in his arm, and led the way out of the tunnels.

As they walked, Fandral held Darcy's hand, lightly stroking it with his fingertips. Darcy shivered, but she told herself it was from the chill of the tunnels.

She talked to fill up the space and to distract herself from his proximity, "Well, I don't know about distress, but it certainly was an annoyance. Granted, I probably shouldn't have gone down the super secret mysterious tunnel of darkness. But wonder never ceases here on Asgard, and I just couldn't resist. It was a lucky thing you were in the tunnels too, or else I'd still be wandering around aimlessly."

That got Darcy thinking, the cogs turning as Fandral pushed open a passage door. Under her breath she said, "Really lucky." 

As she stepped through the doorway, she continued, "What were you doing in the tunnels, anyway?"

"The All-Father has recently instigated daily inspections of all points of the palace for security, m'lady." Fandral replied.

"Is there a security risk?" Darcy asked, her mind immediately thinking of Loki. She knew he impersonated people because he was supposed to be dead. She only found out because her skills as a wallflower led her to be more observant than others. Also, because he kinda lurks, or at least his duplicates do, in the shadows as himself. And because he's taken to making her his new target of mischief, since he knows she knows and can't say anything about it.

"Nothing to worry about, m'lady. Tis merely a precaution." Fandral answered.

"Oh ok. That makes sense," Darcy replied as she looked around. They were in a bedroom with a wall full of books, a desk filled with sketches and maps, and green, lots and lots of green, black, and gold. 

She didn't have to be a genius to figure out who's room it was. They probably shouldn't linger, but Darcy knew Loki hardly ever visited his chambers during the day, or so he said. 

Though she did find it odd that the tunnel had led them here, she wasn't going to let Loki turn her into a paranoid- Darcy jumped a little as the door closed. She looked around the room to Fandral. He was standing by the window, looking down at the training grounds. 

She walked over to him, looking to distract herself from her thoughts. Darcy liked Fandral. She knew of his reputation, but his charm and flirtation were never unwelcome.

"So. Find any troublemakers on your perimeter check?" Darcy asked.

Fandral looked up from the window and smiled at Darcy. "Only a mischievous lady who's curiosity gets her into troubling situations." 

Darcy smirked at him as she stood next to him by the window. 

"Well, if it leads me to heroes like you, then I think I'm going to let my curiosity roam free more often." 

He leaned down, his lips a breath away before Darcy turned to look out the window. That didn't stop Fandral as he nuzzled her ear, sending shivers down her spine, her eyelids fluttering. She couldn't blame it on the chill of the tunnels out here. 

Looking out the window, Darcy wondered if she should let this go further. She wasn't a tease. Her mind just kept drifting to a certain Silvertongue, and she enjoyed the distraction. And like she said before, he had a reputation, so who's to say he wouldn't just move on to some other Asgardian-

Darcy paused in her thoughts as she looked out the window. There, in the training area below was Thor, the Warriors Three, and Sif. Fandral, in particular, was sparring with Volstagg in the field.

_What??_

And then it clicked.

_That little shit_

Darcy smiled to herself as she caught onto his game. She wasn't going to make it that easy for him.

Her heart rate elevated at this new brand of excitement. Luckily, she could pass it off as being nervous of the current Fandral's attention to her ear and hips. She tensed up a little and moved to the desk next to the window, looking at whatever happened to be in front of her.

"You seem tense, Lady Darcy. Perhaps a massage? I am no healer, but I have heard no complaints so far," he said. As he spoke, he put his hands on her shoulders, wiggled them, and began to knead her muscles. Darcy practically melted at his touch. She almost gave completely in before she remembered it wasn't just about playing along. 

Darcy let herself lean into his touch, falling back a little into his body with her lolling backwards. With each time he worked his fingers, she worked her hips against him. Recognizing this pattern, he increased pressure with each knead of her muscle, slowly working a little bit faster. But Darcy kept the same slow pace as when he first started massaging her. With each pass, she felt his length hardening. 

He started working his way down her back, stoping to focus between her shoulder blades with his expert fingers and knuckles. As good as it felt, she still managed to keep that same slow pace, creating extra friction by pushing back just a little more with each pass. When she started to feel his fingers massaging the small of her back and his hips responding in kind, her passing touches became lighter and lighter until she just stopped. 

Darcy stretched her arms over her head and let out a little moan. 

"I definitely need that. Thank you," she said as she lowered her hands and pat and lightly scratched the back of his head. "Took all of my tension away," she sighed as she rolled her head from side to side. 

She started walking towards the door, "Anyway, we really should get going. You probably have more places to survey for security, and I should see if Jane needs help-," and her world turned.

Fandral appeared in front of her, spun her, and pressed her against the door as his mouth pressed into hers. Her legs instantly wrapped around him as he lifted her into the kiss.

Darcy closed her eyes, tasting sweet victory in the kiss. Feeling her head spin again, she opened her eyes to find that she was now on the bed, her legs wrapped around Loki while her hands were up by her head.

She couldn't suppress her smile.

"Oh my gosh." She said breathily, opening her hands and showing mock surprise on her face, "Loki? It was you?? I had no idea-." He silenced her with a deep kiss, his hands holding her wrists, and a passing of his hips between her thighs.

She giggled. He broke the kiss, smiling down at her. 

"When?" He asked

"For someone so clever and mischievous, you shouldn't have been standing by the window," she considered, "Or taken me to your room, for that matter." 

He didn't seem surprised by her answer. He merely smirked and stroked her wrists with his thumbs.

Darcy narrowed her eyes and thought back. He wouldn't have just stood by the window for any old reason. At the time she thought it was because Fandral was watching the sparring matches below, but now, taking into account that this was Loki...

And then it clicked. She stared at him in confused shock. His grip loose, she was able to break on of her hands free and shove him in his shoulder.

"You ass!" She exclaimed, "What the hell?"

Loki laughed at her reaction. His free hand reclaimed her wrist. He brought his face an inch away from hers, breathing in her scent as he stared down at her. 

"When presented with the opportunity, I was curious as to what you would do, if you did, indeed, discover it was me." He closed the space with a kiss. Another minute and his stroked his tongue against her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She opened, only to have him lick the inside of her upper lip before pulling away. 

"And you didn't disappoint," he said breathlessly. He leaned down to her ear, letting his nose skim the shell of it before he whispered, "Well played," his tongue following the path his nose had taken, "Vixen." And then he took her earlobe into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth and sucking. 

Darcy squirmed under his affections, biting her lip, trying to free her hands. When she couldn't break free, she decided to up the ante by grinding up into him. He answered by nibbling her ear and moving to kiss and suck on the skin of her neck just behind her earlobe while he ground down into her, causing Darcy to gasp.

Loki moved lower, kissing and nipping at her neck and collar bone before releasing her wrists to hold the sides of her chest, his thumbs rubbing at the undersides of her breasts. He moved to kiss his way down to the valley of her breasts, pausing to lick and kiss there for a moment more. 

Darcy made to move her hands, desperate to feel his hair through her fingers, but her hands wouldn't move. Loki's hands were on her sides, but her hands were still being held down. She made a noise of protest.

"Loki," she breathed.

Loki smirked against her chest. He moved up her person until he was eye level with her.

"Sorry, pet," he said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, "but I must pay you back for your little stunt earlier."

He grazed his teeth on the tip of her nose before licking and kissing it lightly. Loki then stared into her eyes, dilated with desire, as he ground into her.

Darcy tried to hold back a moan, but it quietly escaped her lips.

Loki proceeded by evaporating their clothing, all except Darcy's underwear. His eyes alight with desire and mischief, he began to make his way down her neck; kissing, nibbling, and sucking in varying orders along her neck and collarbone. All the while, playing with her nipples and pressing himself lightly on her entrance, the fabric causing the lightest of frictions.

At some point during this arousal-inducing act, Loki's lips had made their way down to her right breast. His hand snaked down between them, tickling her inner thigh at the hem of her laced entrance with his fingertips while he rubbed against her one last time.

Darcy was on the verge of biting her lip off, unable to keep her eyes open from the nearly unbearable amounts of pleasure. Loki's fingers replaced his penis, still over the fabric, but he increased the pressure and pace, the friction doing horribly lovely things to her. She whined. She wanted more. 

"Loki, p-uh," she huffed.

"Yes, pet?" Came Loki's hoarse voice. He hadn't stopped moving his fingers against her swollen lips.

"Ah," she moaned, "Please. Release me." She struggled.  

He stroked her hair out of her face, "In due time, my dear."

He moved down her body until he was just above her hips, skimming his hands down her sides along the way. He then removed her underwear slowly, staring up at her while his fingertips ran them down her thigh and offer legs. She started back, her eyes hooded in a hazy arousal, panting.

He never took his eyes off her as he moved forward, spread her folds, and licked at her center. She screamed a moan and started bucking her hips as Loki showed her one of the many reasons he was called Silvertongue. Holding her in place by her thighs, he began licking, sucking, and nipping for minutes on end until he entered her with two fingers. Bending them and hitting her in the right spot, she came. 

Loki continued to lick as she came down from her orgasm. Then as he slowly made his way back up her body, placing openmouthed kisses as he went, he released her hands. Darcy rolled her wrists, then  grabbed Loki's chin to pull him up to her for a kiss, her other hand at the base of his neck.

They kissed lazily for another minute before Darcy broke away for air.

She breathed in and spoke, "That was one hell of a payback." 

Loki smirked, "Oh no, payback's not over, sweetheart." And thrust into her, swallowing her reaction with his kiss. 

He thrust into her and latched onto her neck with his teeth while she tried to catch up and match his pace. Darcy tugged his hair and scratched his scalp, causing him to moan into the junction between her neck and shoulder. 

As they both came close to their ends, she bit down on his shoulder as he was hers. She was pretty sure one or both of them drew blood. 

First, she came, and then Loki followed. Within the last few thrusts of his orgasm, Darcy felt her consciousness fading into peaceful oblivion, but not before feeling a light nuzzle and kiss to her cheek and an arm wrap around her middle.

She sighed a contented sound as she drifted off to sleep. 

...But she was so going to get him back for this later


End file.
